Destiny
by SmallvilleFan69
Summary: When a new stranger, Jason Wallace, comes to Smallville with revenge against Clark, who set his father's forest on fire. Knowing that he cannot kill Clark, he uses blue kryptonite to turn Clark evil, and eventually leave his planet. SCRIPT FORM.


  
  
Act 1 Teaser  
  
Chloe Sullivan is talking on her cell phone. She walks up to her car, parked just beside the sidewalk. She puts in the key, opens the door, gets in and pauses.  
  
Chloe- (Scared, firmly) I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor. I will not supply you with information on Clark.  
  
Lionel- Surely, you will disagree Ms. Sullivan.  
  
Chloe- (Firmly) No, I firmly stand beside my decision.  
  
Lionel- (Calmly, coldly) You, Ms. Sullivan, are making a grave mistake.  
  
Chloe- (Pauses uncomfortably) Is-is that a threat?  
  
Lionel- Take it how you want it to sound.  
  
Chloe- (Calmly) Mr. Luthor, you may have been able to scare people into doing what you wanted in the past, but I will not be intimidated that easily.  
  
Lionel- (Threateningly) You'd better watch what you're saying, Ms. Sullivan. You don't want to be making enemies with people like me.  
  
Chloe once again pauses uncomfortably. A look of fear appears on her face, as she presses the end button, abruptly stopping the call. As she places her keys in the ignition, someone shoots out of the darkness and starts banging on the window with a pistol in hand.  
  
Fade to black.  
[Opening Credits]  
  
Scene II Act I  
  
Once again it is Chloe's car. She screams and quickly turns on the car and stomps on the accelerator and the cars frantically shoots forward. While trying to turn the corner, she feels someone jump on the roof.  
  
Chloe- (A frightened scream) Get off!!!  
  
Panicked, Chloe keeps driving, faster this time. As she turns another corner, a hand strikes through the roof and grabs hold of her. As she struggles to drive and get the person's hand off of her, she heads towards a crosswalk and a car passes and Chloe is forced to slam on the breaks. She sighs as she sees a young guy, about her age, shoot forward, onto the pavement ahead.  
  
CUT TO a sign, showing CLUB EDGE in big lights. Inside, Lana is standing beside a bar, serving a young girl, JESSICA SAMPSON, a drink.  
  
Lana- (Cheerfully) There you go.  
  
Jessica- Thank you.  
  
Then a man, RICHARD KLIEN, staring at Lana, suddenly starts banging his hand on the bar. There is about 10 empty beer bottles in front of him.  
  
Richard- (Drunk, yelling) What do I have to do to get a beer around here?!  
  
Lana- (Calmly, firmly) Sir, I think you've had enough.  
  
Richard- (Yelling) I think I know how many beers I can have!  
  
Lana looks terrified. She knows obviously that he has a temper problem. She is afraid to tell him no, but also afraid to give him another, in case the situation gets ugly. She takes a long pause.  
  
Lana- (Expressionless) One minute please.  
  
Richard- (Drunk) Good! You finally came to your senses.  
  
Lana walks over to behind the counter and retrieves a sign. She walks back over to Richard and places the sign in front of him. The sign says 'WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO REFUSE SERVICE TO ANYONE'.  
  
Lana- (Coldly) I'm refusing service to you.  
  
Richard- What?!!  
  
Lana picks up a tray and walks away. Richard turns angry and walks over to the fire box, punching through it. He grabs the axe inside. As the alarm rings, he hacks at it and the alarm cuts short. Lana continues walking and she can't hear it because of the loud music. Several people scream as he runs towards her, holding the ax firmly in his hands. As he holds it above her head, Lana turns around. As he swings the axe down, she grabs onto it, using her leg to push him in the stomach, catapulting him behind her.  
  
Relentlessly, he stands up and swings the ax at her head, slicing through the air. She ducks and the ax barely misses her head. As he tries to get up, Lana's sole of her foot connects with his stomach, sending him sliding on the floor. Obviously angered by Lana, Richard stalks over to her and swings the ax at her stomach. Several people scream as the ax hits the ground, sending a deafening boom throughout the club.  
  
As Lana tries to punch him, he kicks her in the stomach and she backs up onto the wall. He puts his hand around her throat and many people scream. Lana gasps for air and tries to struggle free. Richard hits her over the head and she falls unconscious. He holds the ax above his head, ready to kill.  
  
Richard- (Threateningly, coldly) You should have given me my beer.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
Scene III Act I  
  
The Kent Farm. Night. Clark is playing basketball. As he drives towards the net, he slams dunks the ball. Due to his super-strength, he breaks the net and runs over to a nearby toolbox. He grabs some of the tools out of the box and retrieves a ladder and starts to bolt the net back on. He looks over and bright lights illuminate his face. He sees a Rolls Royce pull up. As the lights turn off LEX LUTHOR steps out.  
  
Lex- (Sarcastically) What happened? A hurricane came and I didn't know about it?  
  
A smile bursts onto Clark's face as he continues to wrench the net on.  
  
Clark- No, I just broke the net again.  
  
Lex- (Laughing) Again? So you're telling me that you have pulled that 100 pound net down twice?  
  
Clark- (Pauses, embarrassed) Yeah.  
  
Lex- (Jokingly) I guess we can add weightlifting to your many talents.  
  
Clark- (Embarrassed) Lex, I'm not that strong.  
  
Someone screams and Chloe's car comes screeching forward. The guy from before is once again still on Chloe's windshield.  
  
Lex- (Confused) Chloe?  
  
Clark runs over, tears the door off and helps Chloe out. Clark gets a clear look at the guy's face before he disappears. As he looks at Chloe, he looks in the guy's direction again, but he is gone. He hugs Chloe and squeezes tightly.  
  
Chloe- (Shaken) Clark! I was so scared!  
  
Clark- (Assuring, looking around) Don't worry, you're safe now.  
  
CUT TO Club Edge. Lana is still unconscious and Richard is still holding the ax. As Richard is about to swing, we see a hand grab the end of the ax and elbow Richard in the face, smacking his head backwards. Richard jabs the end of the ax into the other man's stomach, causing him to release his hand from the ax. Richard swings the ax at the same man who attacked Chloe, JASON WALLACE. Jason ducks the ax and kicks Richard's ankles, causing him to lose his balance and fall, hitting his head on the hard, steel floor. He kneels down beside Lana and places his hands on her face.  
  
Jason- (Concerned) Are you ok?  
  
Lana regains consciousness and stares into the stranger's blue eyes. She looks very confused.  
  
Lana- (Confused, softly) What happened?  
  
Jason- (Glad that she is ok) It's alright. (Sighs, pauses) It's over.  
  
Lana- (Still confused) Who are you?  
  
Jason- I'm Jason.  
  
Lana- I'm –  
  
Jason- Lana Lang.  
  
Lana- (Confused) Do I know you?  
  
Jason- I'm, uh, a friend on Clark's.  
  
Lana- (Confused) Really? Funny, I've, uh, never met you.  
  
Jason- (Explaining) Well we go way back.  
  
Lana- (Still confused) So you're from Smallville? Funny, I've never seen you before.  
  
Jason- (Annoyed) Listen, we have to get you to a hospital. Are you sure you're ok?  
  
Lana- (Smiles) I'm fine. I'm just not sure exactly what happened.  
  
As she says that, she looks around, uncertain of what happened and unsure of the stranger's motives. But she hears the ambulance and dozes off.  
  
Scene I Act II  
  
The Kent Farm. Chloe is wrapped in a blanket, uncontrollably shaking. Martha enters with a cup of steaming hot chocolate.  
  
Martha- (Worried) Are you sure you're all right Chloe?  
  
Chloe- (Shivers) Yes, Ms. Kent, I'm fine... Just a little shaken.  
  
Clark- (Relieved) I'm just glad you didn't get hurt.  
  
Chloe- (Shivers, laughs) Finally, a time where my uncontrolled, crazy driving came in handy.  
  
Martha- (Putting the pieces together) It seems kind of out of the blue. There must have been a reason why someone would want to attack you.  
  
Chloe- (Still shaken) I don't know, but I think manslaughter is a little beyond eye-to-eye.  
  
Clark- (Concerned) I did get a clear look at his face. I think it was someone I've seen before.  
  
The phone rings and Martha walks over and answers it, as Chloe, Jonathan and Clark watch intently.  
  
Martha- (Confused) This is Martha Kent.  
  
The phone starts to make noise, but Chloe, Clark and Jonathan can't make out the words.  
  
Martha- (Worried) Oh my god! (Pauses) Yes. We'll be there right away.  
  
Martha hangs up the phone with a shocked look on her face.  
  
Clark- (Concerned) Mom, what is it?  
  
Martha- (Worried) That was the hospital, it's Lana.  
  
Clark stands up, intent on what happened.  
  
Clark- (Really worried) What is it?  
  
Martha- (Worried) She was attacked.  
  
A panicked look shoots onto Clark's face.  
  
CUT TO Smallville General Hospital. Clark, Martha, Chloe and Jonathan enter Lana's room and find Jason sitting beside her.  
  
Clark- Hey- (Clark sees Jason) –Lana.  
  
Lana- Hey, Clark, look who it is—  
  
Jason- (Interrupting) Hey, I'm, uh, going to get a coffee.  
  
Jason leaves and Clark follows him with his eyes. Clark has a look of suspicion on his face.  
  
Clark- (Confused) Who is that?  
  
Lana- (Also confused) Don't you recognize him?  
  
Clark- (Confused) Should I?  
  
Lana- (Confused) Clark, its Jason.  
  
Clark- Who is Jason?  
  
Lana- (Confused) Clark, it's your old friend Jason Wallace.  
  
Clark- Lana, I've never met him.  
  
Lana- (Still confused) Then who is it?  
  
Fade to Black.  
  
Scene II Act II  
  
The Smallville General Hospital. Clark is leaning against a chair in Lana's room. Lana is also there sleeping. Clark opens his eyes and looks at Lana in a loving way. He then gets up and walks away, stopping at the door. He then pauses, but walks away a second later. When he leaves, Lana also opens her eyes and also looks at Clark the same way he looked at her. Then she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep.  
  
CUT TO the Torch. Chloe walks over to her computer and sits down. She then pulls a folder out of her shoulder bag. She then pulls out a disk and inserts it into her computer. A small box pops up. It says 'THE SELECTED PROGRAM HAS BEEN LOCKED'.  
  
Chloe- (Surprised) What?  
  
Chloe then goes to her email, intent on emailing her internet provider. When she opens her email inbox, she sees an email from 'LIONEL LUTHOR', with the subject 'GRAVE MISTAKE MS. SULLIVAN'. Chloe scrolls to the email and opens it. After she finishes reading it, she runs out the door and the computer screen is still on, but only the bottom of the email is showing. It says- 'Ms. Sullivan I will expect that you will give me information about Clark Kent, or your father's job and promotion will be mine.'  
  
Scene III Act II  
  
The Smallville General Hospital. Clark is walking through. He walks towards the cafeteria, the waiting room and then back to Lana's room. He sees Chloe in the room, talking to Lana. Chloe has a scared and shocked look on her face.  
  
Clark- Hey Chloe.  
  
Chloe- (Worried) Clark. (Pauses) I, uh, have something important to tell you.  
  
Clark can hear the concern in Chloe's voice. He looks deep into her eyes, scared about what she's about to tell him.  
  
Clark- (Scared) Chloe, what is it?  
  
Chloe- (Worried) Um, my dad. (Pauses) He, uh, got a promotion.  
  
Clark-(Surprised) Chloe?! That's great!  
  
Chloe- (Concerned) Well. (Pauses) Well, uh, I don't exactly know how to say this.  
  
Clark- (Worried) Chloe, what is it?  
  
Chloe- The, uh, promotion is in Metropolis.  
  
Clark- (Worried) You're leaving Smallville?  
  
Chloe- (Angry) I have to.  
  
Chloe is close to tears as Clark looks at her, then Lana, then down. Clark's train of thought ends as the phone rings. Clark looks at Chloe. Lana finally breaks the silence, as the phone continues ringing.  
  
Lana- (Softly) I guess I'll get it.  
  
Lana walks over and answers the phone. When she turns it on, static shoots through the line.  
  
Lana- (Puzzled, loudly) Hello?  
  
Lana has to yell over the static. A muzzled reply comes through.  
  
Pete- (Yelling, scared) Lana!!  
  
Lana- (Confused) Pete? (Louder) What's with all the static?  
  
Pete- (Scared, yelling) Lana! You have to help me!  
  
The call becomes fuzz and some words cannot be heard because of the static.  
  
Lana- (Loudly, worried) Pete, what's wrong?!  
  
Pete- (Muffled, not clearly) He's got a knife! (Static) I'm... (Static) Lana, (Static) Help me!  
  
Lana- (Trying to be calm) Pete, you have to help me find you! Where are you?!  
  
Lana's face turns fearful as the phone line goes dead.  
  
CUT TO the Kent Farm. Pete is walking around inside the Kent's barn. As he walks around, he sees a quick shadow move around and then it's gone.  
  
Pete- (Laughs) Clark? Is that you? You know what happened last time you used you're super-speed. (Pauses) You crashed into a meat grinder.  
  
Jason appears behind Pete.  
  
Jason- (Surprised) A meat grinder?  
  
Pete- (Turns around) Who are you?  
  
Jason- I'm a friend of Lana's.  
  
Pete- (Questioning) What are you doing in Clark's barn?  
  
Pete turns around and starts to run away, but when he faces forward, he runs into Jason.  
  
Jason- (Coldly) There's no place you can go that I can't.  
  
Pete- (Scared) What are you going to do?  
  
Jason- (Coldly) Kill Clark Kent.  
  
Pete- Why? What did Clark ever do to you?  
  
Jason- It was along time ago. I was walking home from school when I saw him, walking down the other way. (Pauses, more angry this time) I saw him. I did! He set my father's forest on fire. (Pauses and looks away) He ruined my family's life. (Pauses, then looks straight forward) I don't know how he did it, but he will pay.  
  
Pete- (Trying to be calm) Clark would do that. Or at least mean to.  
  
Jason- (Coldly) But you know as well as I do that our friend, Clark Kent can't be killed by a bullet or a knife.  
  
Pete- You can't hurt Clark and you know it.  
  
Jason- (Coldly) But his friends aren't so immune.  
  
Pete picks up a stack of hay and throws it at Jason. Pete thinks that it hits him, but when he turns around, Jason is standing there, with a huge pitchfork in his hand. Pete backs into a wood beam, nowhere to run.  
  
Fade to Black.  
  
Scene I Act III  
  
Once again the Kent's barn. Pete is still up against the post, with Jason, who is ready to swing the pitchfork.  
  
Pete- (Trying not to sound scared) You will never get away with this.  
  
Jason- (Coldly) Who is going to stop me?  
  
Pete- (Threateningly) You may be able to kill me, but Clark won't rest until he finds you. And when he does... (Pauses) God help you.  
  
As Jason spits on the ground, Pete looks around helplessly. He sees Clark's cell phone on a cabinet. Jason looks in his direction, then at the cell phone. He laughs and picks it up.  
  
Jason- (Coldly) Don't even think about it.  
  
Pete- (Determined) Go to hell.  
  
Pete bends over and kicks Jason in the stomach; he falls back and drops the cell phone and the pitchfork. As he hits the ground, his head smacks against the concrete and he falls unconscious for about a minute. Pete runs forward, picking up the cell phone and throws the pitchfork out the window. As he runs away, Jason regains consciousness, stands up and grabs a machete off of the cabinet and chases after Pete.  
  
CUT TO Pete running through the cornfield. He still has the cell phone and he has not used it yet. As he turns the corner, he sees Lana and a look of relief pops onto his and her face.  
  
Lana- (Worried) Pete, are you ok?  
  
Pete- (Scared) Lana, we have to get out of here!  
  
Lana- (Calmly) Pete, who is after you?  
  
Pete- (In a hurried way) He's got a knife!  
  
Pete starts to run away, but when he turns around, Jason is stalking down the path, with the machete in hand.  
  
CUT TO Luthorcorp Tower. Inside, Chloe walks through 3 sets of doors, past the secretary and into Lionel's office.  
  
Secretary- Hey! Excuse me, miss! You can't go in there without an appointment!  
  
Chloe- (Coldly) I don't care.  
  
Lionel- Ms. Sullivan! I believe a congratulations are in order, for you dad's promotion, of course. Chloe- (Disgusted) What is this? A sick joke?  
  
Lionel- (Coldly) Believe me, Ms. Sullivan, this is no joke.  
  
Chloe- (Disgusted, kind of scared) Why a-are you doing this?  
  
Lionel- I want information on Clark Kent, but time is a luxury I don't have.  
  
Chloe- Clark is my friend and I will not betray him.  
  
Lionel- You mean the same betrayal that you subjected Clark to before when you supplied me with, uh, if I do recall, three months ago.  
  
Chloe- Thos circumstances were different then. You threatened me with my father's job.  
  
Lionel- (Leans closer, threateningly) Things aren't that different.  
  
Fade to Black.  
  
Scene II Act III  
  
Lana and Pete are running through the cornfields, out of breath. Pete is ahead, with Lana close behind, trying to keep up.  
  
Pete- (Scared) Lana, we have to get out of here and find Clark, he can help us,  
  
Lana- (Calmly) Pete, I know who that is.  
  
Pete- (Scared, quietly) He is evil, Lana. Evil.  
  
Lana- (Calmly) It's Jason, isn't it?  
  
Jason- (Yelling, somewhere in the field.) You can't hide! I will find you and when I do—  
  
Pete- (Even more scared) We have to get out of here!  
  
Pete and Lana start running away. Lana trips and falls head first on a rock, propelling her onto the dirt path. Pete continues running and Jason continues screaming.  
  
Lana- (Yelling, scared) Pete! Wait!  
  
Pete is unresponsive and continues running out of sight.  
  
Lana- (Yelling continuously) Pete, wait!  
  
Lana attempts to get up but she falls back down, clutching her ankle. Lana- (In pain) Aah! Aah!  
  
As she puts on a brave face, she stumbles to her feet. She is kicked in the back and falls to the ground. Jason towers over her.  
  
Lana- (Backing up, coldly) What do you want, you psycho?  
  
Jason- (Coldly) Don't worry, Lana, you will find out soon enough.  
  
Lana attempts to run away, but Jason steps onto her, already sprained, ankle.  
  
Lana- (Shrieks) Aah!  
  
Lana uses her other foot to kick Jason's foot off of her ankle. Jason pulls out a small pocket knife and holds it to Lana's neck. As Lana struggles, Jason pulls out a handkerchief and smothers her until she falls limp. Then Jason drags Lana's body over to his car, just as Pete comes around the corner.  
  
Pete- Lana? (Sees Jason pulling Lana's unconscious body into his car) Lana!  
  
Jason- (Laughing) So you finally came back. (Laughs louder) Bit too late if I do say so myself.  
  
Pete- (Scared) Let go of her. (Pauses, more threateningly) Now.  
  
Jason- Go to hell.  
  
Pete- (Threateningly) I said let go.  
  
Jason finally gets Lana into the trunk of his car. Pete runs over and, with one last desperate attempt to possibly save Lana's life, he punches Jason hard across the face. Jason falls to the ground. When he looks up at Pete, blood is dripping from his face.  
  
Jason- (Angered) You imbecile! You will pay for that!  
  
Jason punches Pete in the stomach, causing him to bend forward. With his knee, he hits Pete in the face, causing him to crash to the ground.  
  
Jason gets into the front seat of his car. He turns the wheel and the car flips around, now facing Pete. He steps on the gas and hits Pete, sending him flying across the road, with blood dripping from his head.  
  
CUT TO Chloe running up to the door of the Kent Farm. Night. She knocks and Clark answers. He opens the door and Chloe bursts in.  
  
Clark- (Confused) Chloe--  
  
Chloe- Clark, it's Pete.  
  
Clark- What? Why, what happened?  
  
Chloe- He was hit by a car. And Lana—  
  
Clark- Don't tell me Lana was with him.  
  
Chloe- Lana's been kidnapped.  
  
Clark pauses for a second and then runs out the door, followed by Chloe.  
  
CUT TO Lana waking up. She is in a dark room. She looks around and finds herself in a sphere above the ground, with curved glass walls and a foil vent coming out. Inside is a bed, table and chairs, a nightstand and a dresser. She presses her hands up against the curve and screams.  
  
Lana- (Frantically screaming.) Somebody help me! Please!  
  
Jason- (From behind.) No one can hear you.  
  
Lana turns around and Jason is sitting on one of the chairs by the table.  
  
Lana- (Walking forward.) What kind of sick joke is this? Keeping a human in a box? What kind of monster are you?  
  
Jason- Don't worry your pretty little head. Clark Kent will come save you. He always does.  
  
Lana- Clark doesn't even know I'm here.  
  
Jason- Not yet. I'm sure he'll come when he finds your body.  
  
Lana- What?  
  
Jason- (Coldly.) You are getting out of here Ms. Lang. (Pulls out a gun.) Dead or alive.  
  
Lana gasps and looks down, scared.  
  
Fade out.  
  
Scene III Act III  
  
Lana is once again in the sphere. Jason is still pointing the gun at her and she is still standing up against the wall.  
  
Lana- Why are you doing this? You could have killed Pete!  
  
Jason- I have to hurt Clark Kent. After what he did to my family, he must pay.  
  
Lana- (Confused.) And I look like Clark? Jason- No I have to hurt his friends because he is so invincible.  
  
Lana- Are you trying to tell me that Clark can dodge bullets?  
  
Jason- He can do much more than that. Has he not told you?  
  
Lana- Let me go.  
  
Jason- You don't have a hope of me letting you go.  
  
Lana looks around and runs over to the other chair, lifting it off of the ground. She throws it against the curve of the wall, but it bounces back and doesn't break. She looks out walls, hopelessly.  
  
Lana- (In tears.) Just let me go!  
  
Jason doesn't respond, making Lana feel even worse. She turns away and once again looks out of the sphere, now with tears coming from her eyes. Jason pauses and walks forward. When he approaches Lana and stands behind her, his mouth close to her ear.  
  
Jason- It's ok. You can stay here with me and we'll be happy. We'll fall in love and live happily ever after.  
  
Jason is now in front of Lana and he places his hand out, grabbing hers and squeezing.  
  
Lana- (Coldly.) The only relationship that we will ever have is in your body's autopsy report.  
  
Lana grabs Jason's hair and swings his head at the glass sphere. He falls down and Lana runs over to the table and picks it up turning around with it over her head. When she turns around, Jason is standing in front of her.  
  
Jason- You just threw everything away, Lana! Everything! Now you will never get out of here. Never!  
  
Lana throws the chair at Jason, but he moves out of the way and the chair crashes into pieces on the floor. Jason reaches his hands out and Lana slaps him across the face. She punches him in the stomach and he hunches down and she knees him in the face. He pulls his hands onto his face and Lana runs over to the broken chair, grabbing one of the detached legs.  
  
As Jason approaches Lana's back, she is staring in the glass's reflection.  
  
Lana- I can see you.  
  
Lana swings the leg at the side of Jason's head, knocking him out. She runs over and pulls the keys out of his jacket. She runs over and opens the door, putting the keys in the lock. She opens the door and looks down, again realizing that she is 50 feet from the ground.  
  
CUT TO the Torch. Chloe is typing on the computer. Clark walks in, with several files in his hands.  
  
Clark- Any luck?  
  
Chloe- No Jason Wallace's. Nope. (Pauses.) Nothing.  
  
Clark- I ran the name Wallace and I got some answers to questions I didn't even know I asked.  
  
Chloe- Anything interesting?  
  
Clark- Nope.  
  
Chloe scrolls down the page and finds an article called 'Boy escapes from Hospital'.  
  
Chloe- Wait a minute. (Pauses, reading.) I found something.  
  
Clark comes over and read the article's title.  
  
Clark- Boy Escapes from Hospital. Do you think it's him?  
  
Chloe- (Points to screen.) The boy's name was Jason, but his last name isn't Wallace.  
  
Clark- It's Wilson. (Pauses.) We've been searching the wrong name.  
  
Clark runs out of the room and Chloe continues to type.  
  
CUT TO Lana standing on the edge of the sphere. She looks down and then breathes in deeply. She looks over and we can now see a cat walk, just about 6 feet away. She takes a look at Jason, who is still on the ground.  
  
Lana- (Screaming.) Somebody help me!!!  
  
Back to Jason. He is lying there. He shifts a little and his eyes shoot open, as a smile peels onto his face.  
Scene I Act IV  
  
The Torch. Clark walks up, just as the phone rings. Chloe picks up the receiver.  
  
Chloe- I found something. (Pauses, listening.) Hold on. Yes, this is her. Oh my god!  
  
Chloe hangs up the phone in shock. Clark steps forward.  
  
Clark- Chloe, what is it?  
  
Chloe- It's Lana.  
  
Clark- What? Did they find her?  
  
Chloe- No, but I called them and I told them that Jason's name wasn't Wallace, it was Wilson and they found some leads.  
  
Clark- What kind of leads?  
  
Chloe- Remember Emily Dinsmore?  
  
Clark- Yeah.  
  
Chloe- Jason Wilson was Emily's brother.  
  
Clark- But I thought that she was an only child.  
  
Chloe- Yeah, but apparently Emily's dad had a fling with a lady named Jessica Wilson.  
  
Clark- Jason's mom?  
  
Chloe- Yup.  
  
Clark- Wait. Remember, about 2 months ago, when Lana was being kept by Emily Dinsmore?  
  
Chloe- Yeah.  
  
Clark- Wasn't that some kind of—some kind of barn?  
  
Chloe- Yeah. It has been in the Dinsmore family for years. It was where they used to live for centuries before we were born.  
  
Clark- (Deep in thought.) That's where he's taking her.  
  
Chloe turns around and picks up her keys.  
  
Chloe- (Talking behind her.) Let's go, I'll drive.  
  
When Chloe turns around, Clark is already gone.  
  
Chloe- Clark?  
Scene II Act IV  
  
At the glass dome, Lana looks helplessly through the glass. She places a hand on the side and sighs deeply. Panning out, you see Jason behind her, looking forward. He runs forward and strangles her from behind. He clasps his hand over her mouth, while she moans in pain.  
  
CUT TO Clark running to a rustic building. The walls are heavily rusted and the door is steel and bolted several times. Clark walks forward and pulls on the door, breaking it off of its hinges. He pauses and walks inside.  
  
CUT TO inside. Clark walks forward and his face is covered in darkness. A small light hangs over his head, dimly illuminating his face. He pauses and stands there for a couple of seconds.  
  
CUT TO Lana. She breaks her hands free. She stomps her foot down onto his foot and he yelps. She swings her hand around; her long fingernails scratch his face. He grabs his face with his hands and yelps in pain. Lana runs forward, screaming down to Clark, who is directly below.  
  
Lana- (Loudly.) Clark! Clark, I'm up here! Please help me!  
  
CUT TO Clark. Startled, he looks up and yells when he sees Lana.  
  
Clark- (Loudly.) Lana!  
  
Clark looks around, but there is no place to get up there.  
  
Lana- (Hysterical.) Clark, please help me!  
  
Clark- I can't get up there!  
  
Lana cries out and looks backwards, to find Jason gone. She turns around and Jason grabs her, pushing her out of the sphere.  
  
CUT TO Clark. He looks up and yells Lana's name.  
  
SLOW-MOTION. Clark runs over towards Lana, who is falling fast to the ground. He jumps and flies over to her, grabbing her and flying forward. Lana has her eyes closed, obviously unconscious. Clark places his arm forward and crashes through the wood wall, zooming out into the sunset.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
Scene III Act IV  
  
The Kent Farm. The outside of the house is dimly lit, with only porch lights. The forests surrounding are pitch black. Inside, the warm house is lit with several lights. Clark, Martha and Jonathan are sitting at the table.  
  
Clark- I still don't understand what happened. One minute I was on the ground and the next—  
  
Martha- (Worried.) Clark? What really did happen?  
  
Clark- (Clearly confused.) I'm not exactly too sure.  
  
Jonathan- Well there must be some explanation.  
  
Clark- It just went so fast. First I was on the ground, yelling Lana's name and the next, she was in my arms. Martha- That's all?  
  
Clark- Except, I wasn't on the ground.  
  
Jonathan- (Relieved.) Clark, are you telling me that--  
  
Clark- (Very serious.) Dad—(Pauses.) I was flying.  
  
Martha looks shocked at Jonathan, who is looking at Clark, not taking his eyes off of his.  
  
CUT TO Clark walking on the street. Night. He approaches the Talon. He opens the door and steps inside. The lights are dimly faded out.  
  
Clark- Lana, what are you still doing here?  
  
Lana- (Laughing.) Clark Kent, my knight in shining armor. (Pauses.) I'm cleaning up. This place is a mess.  
  
Lana walks over to the sink and turns on the silver tap. She runs water over the dirty dishes and wipes her hands with a nearby towel.  
  
Lana- (Joking.) Checking up on me?  
  
Clark- (Assuring.) I just want you to be safe. Jason's still out there.  
  
Lana- I know.  
  
Clark- Well?  
  
Lana- (Humbly.) I also know that you are just a phone call away.  
  
Clark- (Serious.) Lana, go home.  
  
Lana- 5 minutes. Now you go, I'm sure there is someone in distress. I'm surprised you don't wear a suit and a big red cape.  
  
Clark- I'm surprised I'm not invincible, all the times I have to save you.  
  
Lana laughs and places a hand on Clark's chest. Lana looks deep into Clark's eyes.  
  
Lana- (Lovingly.) It means a lot to me that I can always rely on you.  
  
Lana leans in for a kiss, but Clark leans out the way. Lana steps down. Clark places his hands on her sides.  
  
Clark- Go home.  
  
Clark turns to the door and walks out, leaving Lana dissatisfied. As Clark gets to the door, he looks back at Lana. Something at the window catches his eyes, and he whips his head in that direction. Jason, who was at the window, runs away.  
  
Clark- (Shouting.) Lana! Call the police and don't leave!  
  
Lana looks over to Clark, now with a worried and scared look on her face. She runs out of the room, searching for a phone. Clark runs out of the Talon and then super-speeds after Jason.  
  
CUT TO the darkness. Clark super-speeds through the forest, in pursuit of Jason. He runs forward, out of the forest and finds himself at RIVERRS DAM, a local dam. He looks forward, running to the railing, which is above a huge, round dam. He leans over the rail, to make sure that Jason didn't jump.  
  
CUT TO behind Clark. His red jacket is facing the path behind. Jason walks forward, with some kind of blue rock in his hand.  
  
Jason- (Coldly.) Do you actually think I'm that stupid to commit suicide?  
  
Clark turns around, now facing Jason, with a mad and serious look on his face.  
  
SLOW-MOTION. Clark super-speeds towards him, as fire ignites his path. Jason moves out of the way, unaffected by Clark's powers.  
  
Jason- (Coldly.) Bad move.  
  
Jason punches Clark with the blue rock.  
  
SLOW-MOTION. Jason punches Clark, as his mouth bleeds. Clark whips back and topples over the railing.  
  
Clark falls down, as more blue rocks shine at the bottom of the dam. Clark reaches the bottom and smacks into the rocks, which plant into his back. He lies there, glowing blue, bleeding. His eyes are now purely blue and he looks very evil as a cold smile peels onto his face.  
  
Fade out.  
  
Scene I Act V  
  
Metropolis. The roof of the Daily Planet. Night. Clark stands alone. He is now in a black button shirt. He has green eyes and stares coldly into the windows of the building symmetrical to him. He barely lifts an eyebrow, as the wind billows towards him. His shoulder sleeves lift up, but he doesn't move.  
  
He runs forward, his speed glistening in his path. He glides off of the building, flying through the cold atmosphere.  
  
CLOSE-UP of his face. He smiles, a cold smile.  
  
EXIT CLOSE-UP. Clark smashes through the reflective windows of the building.  
  
Inside, he rolls across the ground. He stops, for a second, looking at the shattered glass. In a blink, he super-speeds out of the room, his back-wind pushing papers into the air.  
  
CUT TO a hallway of the same building Clark was in. He runs through, slamming doors as he passes.  
  
CUT TO another room Clark enters. He looks around. The room has black walls, shiny silver floors and a pink ceiling. The room is very grotesque, looking classic, as the theme is evident. He sees a black stainless steel lockbox safe in the center of the room. He approaches it, walking at an evil pace.  
  
Clark- (Coldly and smoothly.) Jackpot.  
  
Behind Clark, Lex watches him carefully, with a trusting look on his face.  
  
Scene II Act V  
  
The Kent Farm. Night. Lana, Chloe, Martha and Jonathan sit around a table in the living room of their house. The walls are a warm yellow, and the lights glare. Martha has a very worried look on her face, as does Lana.  
  
Chloe- Maybe he just lost track of time.  
  
Lana- (Not looking up.) No. (Pauses.) He's gone.  
  
Martha- How's Pete?  
  
Chloe- He's hanging in there. They still don't know when he'll be out, but I'm very optimistic.  
  
Jonathan- I still don't understand something. Why is Jason doing this?  
  
Chloe- I'm not sure but I think that Clark does. And we'll probably never find out. (Pauses.) Jason's dead.  
  
Lana- I know, I heard. He fell down Rivers Dam. (Pauses.) Actually, I have an idea.  
  
Everyone looks at Lana, listening deeply.  
  
Jonathan- Lana, Clark can't be stopped. God knows how hard I've tried to bring him home before, but he's just too strong.  
  
Lana- I'm going after Clark.  
  
Chloe- Lana, you can't, he won't listen.  
  
Lana- (Fierce.) I'm bringing him home. (Pauses.) And you can't stop me.  
  
Lana grabs her jacket, laid next to her on the red loveseat and walks out of the house, into the cloak of darkness.  
  
CUT TO LuthorCorp Tower. Clark walks down the hall, millions of dollars, in bills, in his hands. He carries them effortlessly. Clark opens a door, leading him into the boiler room. Behind him, Lex stands in place.  
  
Lex- Do you actually believe that you are going to steal all that money, and escape from the roof?  
  
Clark smiles and turns around.  
  
Clark- Don't you have some small-town company to shutdown? Or are you just following me because money doesn't bring you happiness?  
  
Lex- What are you doing Clark?  
  
Clark- I'm doing whatever the hell I want and you can't stop me.  
  
Lex- Why?  
  
Clark- I've decided to live in the lap of luxury, like you, though I'm probably sure that I won't turn out like you did.  
  
Lex- What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Clark- (Laughs.) Get out of my way, Lex.  
  
Lex- I'm not letting you walk out of here with 1 million dollars of my money.  
  
Clark- (Pauses.) How about no.  
  
Lex bends down and retrieves a long metal pole from beside him. He swings it, missing Clark's face by inches. Clark punches Lex across the face and then uppercuts him, sending him into the air. When Lex plummets to the ground, Clark punches him forward, sending him through a wall.  
  
Clark super-speeds away, as Lex watches in horror. Lex stumbles up and grabs his cell phone. He dials a number and pushes the phone to his ear.  
  
CUT TO Lana in the Talon. She is flipping through phonebooks, looking for clubs in Metropolis. He cell phone rings and she answers it.  
  
Lana- Hello?  
  
CUT TO Lex on the other end of the phone line.  
  
Lex- Lana, it's Lex. (Pauses.) I know where Clark's going.  
  
Fade out.  
Scene III Act V  
  
Club Edge. A huge party is taking place. 'Hey Mama' by the 'Black Eyed Peas' is playing loudly in the background. Clark stands at the bar, with a huge smile on his face. The bartender looks over and a smile also creeps onto his face. He walks over and shakes hand with Clark.  
  
Bartender- Kal! Long time no see!  
  
Clark- Hey Jax.  
  
Jax- Where've you been all this time Kal? I thought you weren't going back to Smallville.  
  
Clark- (Now annoyed.) Hicksville? I went back, but I realized that Metro was the place for me. I'm here to stay.  
  
Jax- Good to hear.  
  
Bartender- Hey, Jax, costumers need serving!  
  
Clark- See you later.  
  
Jax walks away. In front of Clark, a young and beautiful girl with black hair stands with her back faced to Clark. Clark whistles and the girl turns around. Clark smiles as he sees her. The lady is familiar to him. The girl is Lana.  
  
Lana- (Coldly.) Hello-- (Pauses.) Kal.  
  
Clark stares at Lana, who glares at him.  
  
CUT TO Metropolis Prison. Bald Lionel, in an orange jumper, sits in a chair, white lights causes you to not be able to see the walls, corners or edges. The room is endless. Lex walks up; his suit sets him apart from everyone else.  
  
Lex- I hear you tried for parole.  
  
Lionel- Scared, Lex? Tsk. I hate to think I brought you up so weak.  
  
Lex- Dad, I didn't quite understand, but I did believe that you were stupid enough to get caught.  
  
Lionel- Why are you here, Lex?  
  
Lex- Leave Chloe alone. Lex turns and walks away. Lionel glares at Lex.  
  
Lionel- I'm going to get out, Lex. It's inevitable. (Pauses, coldly.) You better run and hide son, run and hide.  
  
Lex walks forward, not stopping or even acknowledging the fact that Lionel just threatened him.  
  
CUT TO Club Edge. Clark looks deep into Lana's eyes, not blinking.  
  
Clark- How did you find me? Did your reporter friend track me down again; string me up on her freak wall?  
  
Lana- What is wrong with you Clark? You just have these spasms and decide to come to Metropolis.  
  
Clark grabs Lana's wrist, squeezing hardly.  
  
Clark- (Angrily.) My name is Kal.  
  
Lana makes Clark release his grip and slaps him across the face.  
  
Lana- Clark, you're coming home.  
  
Clark laughs, but then stops, now realizing that Lana was serious.  
  
Clark- I don't think you should be threatening me, Lana.  
  
Lana looks at Clark, not backing down. Clark walks backwards, away from the bar.  
  
Clark- Lana, give it up.  
  
Someone passes Clark and once they pass, Clark is gone. Lana runs from behind the bar, with tears rolling from her eyes.  
  
Scene I Act VI  
  
The Talon. Night. As the darkness shrouds him, Clark sits alone, staring at a picture of him and Lana. In the picture, he has his arms around her. They are both smiling. Clark looks, not blinking, at Lana's face. He stirs a little, his facial expressions twitch, as he feels the warmness of love, his love for Lana and hers for him.  
  
He gets up, no longer able to look at the picture. He remembers what love felt like and how he threw it away. He walks to the door, and time seems to stop. He doesn't look up, down seems to be the better choice.  
  
Jor-El- Love is but a human emotion, Kal-El.  
  
Jor-El speaks to him from nowhere, but the air in the ceiling glows. Celestial beams shoots down, ripping Clark's shirt off. Clark yelps in pain, but it comes out in a low yell.  
  
Clark- (Yelling.) Aah!  
  
Clark falls to the ground and rolls into a ball.  
  
Outside, Lana walks up, puts in the key, but realizes that it's already open. She looks up and sees the light, and Clark on the ground. She runs in.  
  
Lana- Clark?  
  
Clark doesn't respond.  
  
Lana- (Yelling.) Clark!!!  
  
Clark attempts to get up, but fails and falls backwards. His back, blue rocks and all, face Lana now. She looks shocked.  
  
Jor-El- She cannot help you. You belong in the realms of Krypton, not planet Earth. My son! You will return to me!!!  
  
Clark falls down, unconscious, as Lana is left shocked.  
  
Fade out.  
  
Scene II Act VI  
  
Outside Smallville General Hospital. Night. The Kents' red truck pulls up, headlights illuminating the space in front of them. Jonathan gets out, followed by Martha. They walk to the double doors and push inside.  
  
Inside, they walk up to the receptionist.  
  
Jonathan- Hello.  
  
Receptionist- Hello.  
  
Martha- Hello. We're looking for Ross.  
  
Receptionist- First name?  
  
Martha- Peter.  
  
The receptionist types on the computer, before looking up, she presses her finger on the screen.  
  
Receptionist- Peter Ross is in Room 164. Jonathan- Thank you.  
  
Receptionist- Your welcome.  
  
The Kents make a left turn and walk towards room 164. They enter the room, where 2 doctors stand, talking.  
  
Doctor 1- Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. How good to see you.  
  
Jonathan- Is there anything wrong?  
  
Doctor 2- Well, actually... (Pauses.) There is something wrong.  
  
Martha looks at Doctor 1 for assurance, but he cannot bring himself to look at her.  
  
Doctor 2- The problem is-- (Pauses.) I don't know how to say this. (Pauses.) Mr. Ross, he, uh, isn't doing very well. His generics are the lowest they've ever been. I, uh, don't think he'll pull through.  
  
Jonathan- What are you saying doctor?  
  
Doctor 1- I think that Peter Ross will only be alive for another 3 days.  
  
Martha gasps and hugs Jonathan, who stands strong. She cries out and Jonathan rubs her shoulders.  
  
Scene III Act VI  
  
Fade in. The Talon. Night. Lana is on her cell phone. The ceiling is covered in thick, smoke-like air, which is glowing and illuminated. Clark, who has blue rocks in his back, is lying motionless on the floor. Lana's hair blows as she dials a number.  
  
Lana- Somebody, help me! I think there's been a death! The Talon, 62 Main--  
  
A light beam shoots down onto Clark's body and Lana drops the phone. Slowly, Clark's dull and lifeless body rises. Soon, he is in the air, unsupported. Lana screams and Clark regains consciousness and has a very angry look on his face.  
  
Clark- (Yelling.) You cannot take me!!!! Not now, not ever!!!  
  
With that, Clark yells and an eruption of power shoots through the room, knocking Lana backwards into a wall. Clark flexes his muscles and prepares to fly. Lana looks up, she has to yell over the billowing of the wind.  
  
Lana- (Yelling.) Clark!!!  
  
Clark looks over, now with eyes as red as fire. He smiles as he looks at Lana. Clark- (Yelling.) What do you want?!  
  
Lana- (Yelling.) Don't leave!!!  
  
Clark- (Yelling.) You can't stop me!  
  
Lana starts crying and Clark looks up.  
  
Clark- (Yelling.) I never belonged here. (Pauses.) I belong in the stars. But I choose my own destiny.  
  
Clark pauses again and Lana looks up. Suddenly, Clark extends his hand in Lana's direction.  
  
Clark- Come with me.  
  
Lana looks deep into Clark's eyes, red like blood. She hesitantly extends her hand and grabs hold of his. He pulls her up close to him and shoots forward, crashing through the roof.  
  
Outside, they zoom towards the moon, which shines brightly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
